


There's a chance that it's going to be alright

by soulhead



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulhead/pseuds/soulhead
Summary: With only the company of his thoughts, as he sits in the middle of his living room, he tries to imagine their future life now that a second heart beats in his body.He can't.
Relationships: Fabio Quartararo/Maverick Viñales
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

A baby doesn't fit into his and Maverick's life.

Hell, he didn't even know falling pregnant was a possibility for him. Male omegas pregnancies had become so rare nowadays that it hadn't even crossed his mind for one second that the slight fatigue he had felt after sharing his heat with Maverick could be related to a life growing inside him. His doctor's diagnosis remains the same through, no matter how in disbelief he is over the news.

Since he exited the doctor's clinic one hour ago, he's been functioning on auto-pilot and he doesn't even remember making his way back home. Now seated on the sofa of his living room, he can't tear his gaze from his belly, almost as if he was waiting for it to suddenly start showing when he was just five weeks into his pregnancy.

It doesn't make sense. Just two days ago, he was making arrangements with his coach to slowly take up training once the minor cold he thought he had caught was over. His Alpha, Maverick, has been gone on a training retreat in Doha since the past Monday, sending him pictures after pictures of the persian gulf under all kind of angles. Just yesterday, they had facetimed late into the night. _And everything was so normal, so familiar at that time._

He had gone to bed slightly anxious about his meeting at the clinic the following day, but talking to Maverick had done wonder to distract him. Through the small screen of his phone, he could almost imagine himself next to his lover, sharing the same hotel room and admiring Doha's sunset through his own eyes and not through the camera lens of Maverick's Iphone.

_Fuck_ , a baby _really_ doesn't fit at all in their life.

Fabio's mind begins to spin with the finality of this inner thought. He had to fight so hard last year to prove he could withstand the pressure and the high expectations of the public for his career. It had been a constant battle against his own insecurities, against his desire to be close to his Alpha when he knew he couldn't. He had to ignore the way he felt his bond burns with the yearning to melt into the reassuring scent of his mate when there was entire days he was so close to Maverick and yet, he couldn't afford to reach out. For the sake of their rivalry, for himself and to not feed into the medias who bombarded him with invasive questions about his relationship with his Alpha, instead of focusing on his career as a MotoGP rider.

They would probably squeal in delight if they saw him now, cuddled into a heap of blankets, blinking back tears as he counts each ringing tone that resonates in his phone as his call to Maverick goes unanswered. He can't keep calm through, he _needs_ to speak to his Alpha, because right now he feels like he's been thrown off of a cliff and he hasn't stopped falling since he closed the door of the clinic.

He can't deal with this news on his own, _he really can't_.

«Fabio ? What is going on ? Are you alright ?» Maverick's concerned voice startles him back to reality.

«Yes, yes I'm alright...» he stops for a second, his voice feels like it could break anytime and he has to take a few deep breaths to try to get a hold of himself before continuing «I had an appointment to the doctor this morning...»

«What ? What is going on ? You didn't tell me you didn't feel well ?!»

«I didn't want you to be distracted, you told me you were training ...» he explains with a shaky breath.

«I- Fabio we talked about that, you can call me, anytime ! Is something wrong ?»

«No, god...It's...I...Mave, I'm pregnant.» he lets out in a whisper, clutching his phone so strongly his knuckles are probably turning white «Mave, you're still there ?» he asks when he receives no answers.

«You-You're sure ?» his lover finally asks with a trembling voice.

Fabio nods, before remembering Maverick cannot see him.

«Yes ! They had to run the test twice to be sure...» he says.

«I...I didn't know you were a carrier ?» Maverick exclaims, probably louder than he intended to.

«Me neither...But, it's good news ?» he asks. The other end of the phone remains silent «Maverick ?»

«Of course ! It's...» Fabio hears rustling and cursing on the other side of the call, as if Maverick suddenly stood up and knocked over something «I need to book a flight !»

«What ? No, Maverick I can manage on my own until the 21th !»

«Are you joking ? I'm not leaving you alone to deal with that !»

After that, it's as if his brain short-circuit and he can only concentrate on the low and warm tone of Maverick's voice. Through the phone, Fabio still detects an almost unnoticeable tremor behind each reassuring words that his lover utters. In a way, knowing he's not the only one freaking out about his pregnancy seems to alleviate the weight that rest on his chest.

One again, he pretends Maverick is by his side, holding him close into his arms as he reassures him. He's not and one day Fabio thinks he won't be able to soothe himself by pretending he is, but for now it works.

They talk a few more dozen of minutes during which Maverick asks what feels like a hundred of questions about his meeting at the clinic until he inevitably has to hang up to organize his flight back home. The other end of the phone goes silent.

With only the company of his thoughts, as he sits in the middle of his living room, he tries to imagine their future life now that a second heart beats in his body.

He can't.

Through the windows he left open in his kitchen, he can hear that a car passes his house, the noise of its tires on the road. He wishes it was already Maverick's car reaching their home. He needs his scent, his presence to anchor him, to show him he's not alone in this, because right now, it feels like he is.

The car doesn't seems to answer to his prayer and its engine's rumbling grows distant, until silence fills their house once again.

As he gently caresses the almost unnoticeable – but still there – bump on his tummy that he had failed to see until now, a small part of his brain tells him he won't be alone while waiting for Maverick, not really.

Fabio takes a deep breath before exhaling loudly.

_Maybe it will be alright._

_It has to._


	2. Chapter 2

Since Maverick reached their home, all traces of his initial panic have disappeared to leave room for an almost frenetic enthusiasm at the prospect of welcoming their firstborn into the world in barely 8 months. In the meantime, Fabio has learned through the Internet of words like preeclampsia, uterine malformation and even more importantly, about the significance of the number 25 in male Omegas pregnancy. A number that strikes a deep, paralyzing sense of dread into Fabio, one that corresponds to the probability of miscarriage of his kind, almost the double of the percentage in female pregnancy.

When he shares those informations with his mate, all Maverick does is to take him into his arms and assure him that everything will be alright, that he will be given the best medical care available in the country. And in any other context, the sight of his Alpha's reassuring smile, the one that makes his eyes crinkles and that made Fabio do stupid things in Maverick's presence, would be all he needs to be calm once again. But for once, it doesn't work. Not on the first night, nor on any other days afterwards.

As more check-ups are planned with his obstetrician, the divide between his mate and Fabio's state of mind get more evident. When Fabio has to go through his first ultrasound scan quickly in the following days, Maverick can barely hide his excitement while Fabio's entire mind is clouded with dread at the possibility this scan could reveal anything wrong with the baby.

Sometime, they don't even need to talk, Fabio could be going on his day and he would catch Maverick staring at him and his stomach with a smile stuck on his face and a vacant look in his eyes. Fabio's own stare would grow vacant too, his mind going over and over about the list of things that he should and shouldn't do anymore now that his pregnant. A list that grows and grows with every book, every article he reads.

This life in him is his responsibility. His to protect.

And this idea has been terrifying him since the first second he learned he was pregnant.

Meanwhile, Maverick is thinking about baby names, about which type of cradle they should buy to prepare the nursery and an endless list of similar thoughts. Fabio doesn't need to be bonded with him to know what hide behind Maverick's smile.

So, for the sake of his mate's happiness, he pretends that he is just as over the moon as him.

He plasters a big smile on his face and tries to hide the hint of desperation behind his constant search for his Alpha's touches. Maverick seems to buy into it easily, engulfing him into his embraces and caring for him even more than before, making him the perfect doting mate to a pregnant Omega. And Fabio ignores the hurt that gnaws his chest days after days as Maverick doesn't seem to notice the growing unease that seizes his mind.

January pass dreadfully slow, every day a never-ending game of pretend that leaves him drained. His brain never leaves him alone with all the things that could go wrong, that _he_ could do wrong during his pregnancy.

Soon, February will pass too, march will come and then, Maverick will be gone. Hours away in Qatar, then in Thailand, in the USA and everywhere else in the world but home, except for a few stolen weeks, here and there that will always feel too short no matter what. There will be no more running away for his own fears and pretending everything is going to be alright in the comforting warmness of Maverick's chest. There will just be him and his thoughts, alone and he's sure that it's then that he'll fuck up. He doesn't know why or how, but he'll ruin his mate's vision of a perfect little family of three somehow. _He knows._

In the meantime, Fabio tries his best to fight this line of thoughts, to anchor himself to each grounding touches his Alpha offers him. Yet, it seems that with each days, the fetus develops and the fear grappling his mind too. He often wonders if the later of the two will start showing up in the next ultrasound scan he has to go through.

***

He reaches his breaking point on the day he's meeting with Razali, his coach and Tom to announce the news to them. Tom's already aware of his pregnancy, Fabio made sure of it by texting him three days ago the news and then proceeding to ignore his phone until now.

Yet, he can barely look at Tom or anyone's face during the entirety of the meeting. They discuss his plan for the future, his comeback in 2021 and the duties he'll still have to fulfill during his pregnancy. Thankfully, Tom leads the conversation, while Fabio fumbles with his fingers and tries as best as he can to focus on the ongoing discussion. Fabio's only interventions are centered around his wish to still be involved with the development of the bike. The meeting ends with a series of well-wishes from Razali and the scheduling of an upcoming meeting at the Yamaha factory in a few weeks to discuss the specificities of his involvement with the development's team.

«Fabio ! Fabio, wait !» shouts Tom as he runs through the corridor to catch up to him at the end of the meeting « Come on, let's take a coffee ?»

«I can't, I'm tired I need to go back home.» he declines weakly, his gaze fixated on the floor.

«It'll be just 30 minutes, please.» his friend says in a pleading tone, while pressing his hand on Fabio's shoulder. He concedes, unable to bear to be responsible for the worries he obviously causes in his friend.

They make their way silently to the first coffee shop they find as they exit the building. The one they enter into is luckily relatively empty and they find themselves a discreet table at the corner of the room.

«Settle yourself, I'll go order us something, okay ?»

Fabio only nods to that and doesn't notice the worried glances Tom throws at him. His mind is elsewhere, both comforted by the coziness of the coffee shop and yet feeling himself grow uncomfortable at the prospect of their upcoming conversation.

«Here, they had some homemade mint lemonade and cherry cake.» his friend's voice startles him back to reality moments later.

Fabio accepts gladly the plate and cup Tom gives him and starts to eat his share of the cake in large mouthfuls, glad to be able to concentrate on this simple task from now on.

«Did you eat this morning ?»

« Wasn't hungry 'till now...» he tries to justify instead of admitting how he hasn't felt hungry for days, too caught up in his own head to care properly for himself.

His poor attempt at an excuse doesn't seems to work on Tom, whose eyes bore into him, searching for another answer.

«Fabio, come on, you know you can tell me anything. You haven't been answering my texts and you're really worrying me right now...»

«I'm sorry, I'm fine, it's just been a lot, that's all.» he says, trying to hide as best as he can his shaky voice.

«You don't look fine Fabio. You look worn out...» he says honestly before asking «Fabio...Do you want this kid ?»

«I-...» he pauses before simply answering «I think so.»

«You think so ? You're not sure ?»

«No. I- I want the kid. But, look at me. My first meal of the day is a cherry cake at 11am» he states self-depricatingly «It will be a miracle if I'm able to carry the baby to full term once Maverick won't be around.»

«What are you talking about Fabio ? Maverick is planning on leaving you ?» Tom asks with a frown on his face.

«No, not like that but that won't change the fact that the preseason starts soon. I...The Omega in me kept pushing and pushing for more time alongside him when we were both racing. You know how I was in over my head about that last year !And now we're in January and it's like...I can't stop thinking about how things will be once he'll have to start racing again and I'll have to stay...» he sniffs, tears pooling at his eyes « Sorry, I'm ranting by now but...He keeps looking at me like he's already there, holding the baby and he doesn't realize how far I am from being able to give him that...»

«Why didn't you talk to him about that ?»

«I don't want him to be worried about me but...I'm just so tired of already missing him when he's just next to me and I can't-I'm not sure I'll be able to carry on when all we'll have is facetime and a few days on and off..»

«But he has, Fabio. He has already noticed.» Tom fumbles on his phone before handing it to him. On the screen, a few message can be read :

_From Maverick :_  
I don't know but sometime he's doing alright  
and I start to think im just imagining it  
but then i try to get him involved in the preparations for the baby  
and i don't know, he just get so withdrawn ?  
Today, 7:33 PM

  
  


_To Maverick :_  
I wish I could help you, but he hasn't answered to any of my texts  
& calls since he told me the news...  
I didnt even worry,  
just though u were both back into honeymoon phase...  
Today, 7:36 PM

  
  


_From Maverick :_  
I wish we were  
tell me how the meeting goes once it's over  
Today, 7:39 PM

_To Maverick :_  
Will do !  
Today, 7:39 PM

Fabio feels his vision grow blurry as he gives back hastily the phone to Tom.

 _Maverick has noticed. And he reached out to his friend._ A part of him feels reassured at the fact that his mate pierced through the facade he has built. Another side of him feels a boiling sense of shame for worrying his mate with his own insecurities.

«I can't face him.» Fabio says brokenly «I mean, he doesn't deserve to have to deal with whatever I'm facing...»

«He doesn't deserve his mate blatantly lying to him either.» Tom huffs before adding, this time in a softer tone «If I came with you back home, would that help you talk with him ?» this question remains without answer as Fabio's gaze grow distant once again.

«You can't go on like that indefinitely, Fabio. You know that, right ?» Tom insists.

«Yes...»

«Yes, what ?» Tom asks gently while reaching to his forearm in a comforting gesture « Yes you can go like that indefinitely or yes, you know you can't ?»

«Yes, it would help me if you came home with me.» to that answer, Tom give him an encouraging smile.

Afterwards, they finish quietly their drinks, Fabio eating another two serving of the cherry cake, despite the lump that sit uncomfortably on his throat.

30 minutes later, they end up reaching Maverick and his home. The ride back was excruciating for Fabio, who had to fight back his urge to ask Tom to turn away multiple times, as if Tom could just drive him to the opposite way and Fabio could simply never go back to their home and all his troubles would be solved like that.

«Fabio ?» says Maverick's voice from the kitchen as Tom closes the door of their home behind him. His mate appears in the door-frame of the kitchen and he hastily makes his way to help him take off his jacket «What took you so long ? You've been gone for two hours already !»

«Maverick, I-» he interrupts himself and catches the encouraging gaze of Tom, waiting watchfully beside him.

«We need to talk.»


End file.
